


Got This Stab Wound Just For You

by WardenRoot



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shootweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Root gets stabbed a lot and Shaw is the unfortunate doctor at the local hospital who ends up stitching her up





	Got This Stab Wound Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper shoot fic in a while, hope you enjoy!

“Is this a bad time to tell you I’m into this kinda thing?” In hindsight Root should have expected the knife lunging at her just a second after she stopped talking. At least she managed to move a little before the knife hit its target and it hit her in the leg instead of her stomach. The guy who stabbed her? He ended up a lot less lucky, Root figured he would bleed out before she would be halfway to the hospital.

 

When she got to the hospital she was shown to a room and instructed to wait for a doctor to show up. She sat down on the exam table so she wouldn’t have to put any more weight on her foot, she would have stitched herself up instead of going to the hospital if not for the fact that the last time she tried that she ended up with a bad infection. She sighed impatiently, she just wanted to get this whole thing over with so she could go home and sleep. At least that’s all she wanted until the doctor finally appeared.

“Ms. Gr--”

“Root.” The doctor looked up from the file in her hands and shrugged.

“Root, says you’ve been stabbed?”

Root gestured to her leg where there was a tear in the fabric of her pants and the fabric surrounding it was just a shade darker than everywhere else.

“I’m gonna need you to take off your pants,” the doctor said as she went to a cupboard and found the things she would need to stitch Root up.

“At least buy a girl dinner first,” Root said with a smirk as her eyes gave the doctor an appreciative once over. The doctor rolled her eyes before giving Root a pointed glare and Root jumped off the exam table to take her pants off before she jumped back up.

“You know the least thing you could do before you get your hands all over me is tell me your name.”

Root thought her request would go unanswered when the doctor started unscrewing a bottle of alcohol and putting it on a cloth, but just before she pressed the cloth to Root’s leg she spoke up.

“Shaw.”

“Shaw,” Root tried the name out, she found she liked it.

The rest of the hospital visit went by quickly with Shaw’s skilled hands patching her up and sending her home as soon as she was done.

* * *

 

It took about a week before Root found herself with another stab wound, this time in her left arm. It made the drive to the hospital a little rough but she got there in one piece and was delighted when she learnt that Shaw was there again. Shaw rolled her eyes the moment she saw Root on her exam table but quickly went to work finding what she would need, expecting Root’s quip about how they ‘hadn’t even been on a date yet’ when she told Root to take her shirt off. Expecting it didn’t stop her from rolling her eyes and possibly putting the alcohol soaked cloth down on Root’s arm a bit more forcefully than she needed to. 

* * *

 

The third time Root came in with a stab wound she brought coffee, because of course Root would stop for coffee in the middle of bleeding out. Shaw didn’t complain, however, as the coffee was thrusted into her hand, it was way better than anything they had at the hospital.

* * *

 

Root came to the hospital around three times a week and Shaw would tell her to take better care of herself if she cared, but she didn’t care, Root could do whatever the fuck she wanted. Besides, after her third visit Root had started bringing her coffee whenever her injury wasn’t too serious or too obvious and Root deemed she had the time to make the stop before going to the hospital. It didn’t mean she couldn’t be curious as to how the fuck Root managed to get herself stabbed so much. Which is why she decided to ask Root the next time she came exactly how she got herself stabbed so much.

“You don’t wanna know.” Shaw rolled her eyes, she didn’t really expect a proper answer, this was Root after all.

She grabbed Root’s left arm, somehow at least one of the weekly wounds always ended up in Root’s left arm, Shaw would think it had a magnet inside it if it weren't for the fact the needle she used to stitch Root up had no reaction to her arm.

“How do you always end up with wounds in your left arm?” Shaw regret asking the moment that familiar smirk fell on Root’s lips.

“Maybe they know I need my right arm for better things,” Root said, her gaze immediately falling to look Shaw over.

* * *

 

One day Root barely made it in the front door of the hospital before she collapsed on the floor, clutching her stomach. When she woke up she was lying in a hospital bed with Shaw sitting next to her.

“There is no next of kin on your chart,” Shaw said accusingly the moment it became clear that Root was awake.

“Don’t have one.” Root looked down, for the first time since they’d met Root’s face had a darker expression, more sad and vulnerable, until a second after it was gone and Root’s usual smirk was back in place. “Can’t say I’m disappointed to wake up to such a beautiful sight,” Root said, staring pointedly at Shaw. Shaw ignored the comment.

“Get dressed, you’re being discharged.” 

Shaw turned around as Root got out of bed and walked over to a chair which had some clothes on it. They were most definitely not Root’s clothes, and definitely not new clothes, which made Root curious as to who exactly the owner was. The pants and shirt were just a little too short, which Root took as a confirmation to who the clothes belonged to. Root also noticed, as she looked over at Shaw’s back, that Shaw was in normal clothes, not doctor clothes. It was the first time she’d seen Shaw in normal clothes and the insinuation that Shaw was there despite not working brought up emotions Root didn’t want to dwell on.

“I don’t suppose you have a roommate?” Root swallowed a laugh, having a roommate would mean actually staying in one place long enough and trusting people, two things Root wasn’t too fond of doing.

“Come on,” Shaw said as she started walking, not checking to see if Root actually followed.

“Where are we going?”

“You’re not staying at the hospital and you don’t have a roommate and that,” Shaw said, pointing at Root’s stomach where her shirt rode up, showing just a little bit of white from where the bandages were on her stomach. “Needs changing and you are not doing that yourself.”

“I knew you cared.”

“Whatever,” Shaw rolled her eyes, leading them to her car. “You mess with my stuff and I’m kicking you out.”

Root looked out the window, letting her hair fall down the side of her face to hide her smile as Shaw started driving them back to her place.

 


End file.
